Geek no more
by 1-Miss-Kate1
Summary: Bella Swan was a major geek who was bullied by popular kid Edward Cullen, when she is humilaited by him she leaves with a plan for revenge but what happens when there is a change of plan?
1. The past

**A/N- This is my second story and I'm happy to say it's my first Edward and Bella story.**

**[Disclaimer- I do not own any characters in these stories]**

**1. The past **

I woke up with my alarm clock screaming that irritating beeping noise, 5.00am flashed on the screen another day at Forks High school, another day of name calling and being pushed around, great!

I got up showered and got dressed, I wore my favorite baggy jeans and band T-shirt and made my way downstairs, I made a pop tart and went out to my truck and started my drive to school.

When I arrived at school I noticed the only parking space was next to a shiny silver Volvo, the very same Volvo which I would love to scratch and destroy.

I made my way to biology only to be tripped on the way by none other than the shiny Volvos owner Edward Cullen "you want to watch where your going Swan" he sneered at me.

I stood up and walked away, when I got into biology I walked to my table which happened to be at the back on my own, I loved having my table to myself I was pulled out of that thought when Edward Cullen walked into the room and handed Mr. Banner a slip after which he was pointed to the only seat available, it just happened to be next to me.

He smirked as he took the seat "well isn't this a pleasant surprise Swan, did you set this up so I would have to sit next to you or is it just your lucky day?" he sneered "yes Cullen I came in early just to make sure the only seat left was next to me because I just love your humour and enjoy having an intelligent conversation with you" I snapped back.

"it's ok Swan you don't have to admit it I know you want me" he whispered as he stroked my leg, I grabbed his hand and threw it off my leg "don't you dare touch me ever again" I practically yelled as I stormed out of the class ignored the shouting teacher on my way out, but not before I hear Cullen chuckling at the back of the class quietly.

I went to the girls bathroom and cried, then I heard two people walk in, I stood up and walked out of the stall only to be met by Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory "well, well, well what do we have here Isabella Swan looking ugly as usual" Lauren said as she walked towards me "I heard you had a breakdown in class I knew it would only be a matter of time before you went completely crazy"  
"fuck you, I am not crazy you're the one screaming at people in bathrooms" I screamed back, receiving a rough, hard slap across the face, "don't you dare speak to me like that again you got it I own this school Swan and you will respect me" he shouted as she walked out of the bathroom with Jessica on her flanks.

Lunch came all too quickly I walked into the cafeteria and found my usual table next to Angela "hey Angie, how was your day" "good my day was good, oh my god Bella what happened to your face!"

"My face? Oh Lauren Mallory slapped me in the bathroom for, and I quote 'not respecting her' no big deal" something hit my back I turned and saw the 'popular' kids laughing "Angie what did they throw at me this time?" "Meatball I think, yep defiantly meatball" she said whilst inspecting my back, I got up said goodbye to Angela put my jacket on and went to gym.

Half way through Gym someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around to see none other than Edward Cullen "listen Bella I know I've been a prick for years but the thing is I really like you I have for ages I just didn't know how to say it to you, would you go on a date with me tonight?" was he kidding? This has to be a joke "very funny Cullen" "no Bella I'm serious I really do like you let me prove it I will pick you up tonight I will see you then" with that he walked away leaving me dumbfounded.

I was getting ready later on still deciding whether this was real, I mean Edward Cullen can't like me I am Bella Swan, I stood and looked at myself in the mirror and to say I didn't like what I saw was an understatement.

I was chubby, I had so many spots you could do dot to dot on my face, my hair was long and kind of greasy at times I have no curves I was just pretty much a blob and I wore baggy clothes.

Just then my cell phone rang I didn't recognize caller ID "hello?" "Hey Bella I will be there in a second come on outside" "ok I'll be right there".

So he was here it wasn't a joke I made my way outside and as I did his car pulled up and the passenger window wound down and there sat Lauren Mallory next to Edward laughing she pulled out a camera and took a picture of me "ha oh my god Swan you seriously thought He was going to take you out you, your fat and ugly, he's taking me out right Edward" "that's right baby" then he kissed her and drove away.

I just stood there crushed and heartbroken how could anyone be so cruel so right then at that moment I made a decision I would go to my mums for six months and I would come back a completely different person and I would show them all for ever upsetting me, I will make them regret this day especially Edward Cullen.

"Bella you can't just leave what about school? What about your studies?" my dad was trying to make me see sense but I knew deep down he thought I was leaving for good just like my mother "dad I'll be back in six months I promise I will go to school in phoenix for the time being and when I come back I will go to school here again I promise" "ok Bella but promise to call me when you get there" "yes I promise dad and I love you"

I arrived in phoenix hours later and was greeted by my mother and Phil my mums husband "hey sweetie are you really sure you want to change I think you are beautiful just the way you look" "I'm sure mum I need to do this for me" and with that we left and I left the old Bella Swan behind and was ready to start with new Bella.

Phil was a pro baseball player so money wasn't an problem first I started with my weight me and Renee started going to the gym 5 times a week and soon the weight started to drop off I did boxing and yoga, secondly we had appointments to sort out my spots they were mostly gone in a couple of weeks and my skin looked really nice, I started to wear skinny jeans and tighter T-shirts but they were all band t-shirts mostly, my curves started to come out more with all the working out my curves became more obvious, I dyed my hair a mahogany color and put red streaks into it, I was officially stunning and I had a lot of confident.

Before I knew it the six months were over and I was landing in Port Angeles air port.


	2. Picture Perfect

**[Disclaimer I do not own any characters] **

**A/N – please review I want to know if I should continue **

*************************************************************************************

**  
2. Picture perfect**

When I woke up the next morning I was surprising excited to go to school, I got up and had a shower and did my hair and make- up I straightened my hair and did my make-up smoky and dark, then I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight dip neck AC/DC shirt on with black leather ankle boots, I have to say I looked sexy and nothing like Bella Swan.

I got in my new Mercedes and drove once again to Forks high school but this time I'm ready to take it by storm.

I parked next to the silver Volvo and got out of my car receiving many stares from a lot of people, because I was only gone six months I still had the same schedule so I made my way to biology.

I walked into biology and gave my slip to the teacher and sat at the same desk I have for a long time, then he walked in, the one and only Edward Cullen, he stopped abruptedly when he saw me and then smirked, "hey I'm Edward Cullen"  
he said as he held his hand out for me to shake I just stay put and faced the front of the class "Isabella" he sat down and I could feel his eyes on me when I turned to look at him I found I was correct he was staring right at me when I turned he blushed and turned away, blushed! Edward Cullen blushed! "so where did you move here from, you look familiar" "I moved here from phoenix, I don't think you know me" I replied.

Later on at lunch I walked into the cafeteria and there on our normal table sat my only friend Angela, I walked over and sat next to her "hi I'm Isabella mind if I sit here" "oh, hi I'm Angela and yes of course you can sit there I actually expected you to sit with the popular kids not me" "why would you think that they look cruel to me" "that's an understatement after what they did to Bella" I knew exactly what they did to Bella but I wanted to know if they told the complete truth "who is Bella and what did they do?" "Bella was my best friend they picked on her all the time and one day they went to far and she left, you see the bronze haired guy" I nodded "that's Edward Cullen he asked her out on a date and when he got to her house Lauren Mallory was in the car they called her names and laughed at her worst of all they took a picture of her that night and they gave it out around school, look I have one its just sick" she said as she handed me a picture.

Sure enough there it was a picture of me stood on the front porch of my house looking crushed, now this was the fuel for the fire I would defiantly get them back for this.

"that is so horrible how could they do that?"

"because they are evil people Bella" she looked at me and I knew that she knew

"how did you know" "you're my best friend Bella how could I not know, you look hot by the way" "thanks Angie, but please don't tell anyone I'm going to get them back for what they did to me" "I wont say a thing they diserve everything they are going to get"


	3. Revenge is sweet

**A/N – can I just say thank you for the support already it is amazing please link my stories to your friends I like to know what people think of my work.**

**[Disclaimer I own nothing]**

**3. Revenge is sweet**

I walked out of the cafeteria determined to get revenge after I found out not only did they humiliate me they decided that everyone should know about it by passing out the photograph!

Assholes!

As I made my way to Gym I noticed Cullen staring at me with lust filled eyes which gave me the best idea for my plan I was going to do the same thing he did to me to him, a taste of his own medicine so to speak.

After gym I was walking to my car when I noticed Edward standing next to his  
_time to put my plan in motion! _I thought to myself

"Hey Edward I think we got off on the wrong foot maybe I could make it up to you, maybe dinner tonight?"

To say he looked shocked was an understatement, but then he smiled a cocky arrogant smirk and said "yes, sounds great I'll pick you up around seven text me your address and I'll be there, later Isabella" and with that he drove away looking very sure of himself

Later that night I texted him my address and I wondered if he remembered it from our last 'date' and realized who I was, that thought went away as quickly as it came when he texted me back.

_Ok, I'll see you at seven Isabella  
I can't wait  
E x_

I can't wait either

It was five thirty and my best friend Jake had come round to help me with my plan of course he wanted to get Cullen back as much as I did but I think he also had a flame for me after all these years of friendship.

It was now seven o clock and right on cue there was a horn outside so Jake and I walked onto the porch and put the plan to work.

Edward rolled down the passenger window  
_it was just like déjà vu  
_"Hey Bella are you ready to go?"

"Why would she go out with you Cullen when she can go out with me" and with that he took Edwards picture, realization flooded Edwards face and he looked at me really for the first time.

He recognized me

He looked pissed as he drove away

_Tomorrow was going to be interesting_

The next day came all too quickly, I was tired but pleased with myself but I couldn't help feeling guilty about what I did

_You're just as bad as them_

No I am not they did it for the sake of it I did it for revenge

_And that makes it any better?!?_

I shook the thought out of my head and got dressed

I wore my leather pants with a blood red T-shirt that said bite me across it, my leather jacket and black stilettos.

I drove to school, parked in my normal spot and walked to biology.

When I got into class Cullen was already sat there which surprised me he was usually the last one in trying to act cool I suppose.  
I took my seat and pulled all of my books out and waited for class to start.

"So it's really you then? The geeky Bella swan? Back for revenge"

"Yes it is really me, do I look geeky to you and I got my revenge asshole"

"Listen Bella I'm sorry for what I did it was cruel and mean and I felt so bad when I found out you left, I didn't think it would hurt you that much it was just a joke"

"A joke I didn't find it funny at all, but I do have to say thank you if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have decided to change and become more confident like I am now and to be honest, I don't need your apologies because I am better than you so please don't talk to me, don't try and be friendly, don't even look at me pretend I don't exist like you did when you wasn't picking on me"

"I am sorry Bella and I'm going to do everything in my power to make you forgive me, everything and anything" and with that the bell rang and he left the room.

_Shit I was so caught up I missed a whole lesson, and what did he mean by anything? Now I feel kind of nervous!_


End file.
